


The First Scouting Mission

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Burning, F/M, Guro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Stabbing, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Linde gets strangled, Cordelia takes a dip in a lava pit, and Severa takes a sword through the heart.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	The First Scouting Mission

The next day Anna looked up what was this world’s Order of Heroes operational status was, learning that her predecessor didn’t really do much exploring outside of their realm. As she heard that, she was again overcome with countless possibilities it presented. After she calmed down, she headed to Kiran’s quarters to discuss that.

It was quite easy for her to convince him to start sending out scouting teams - after all, what would be the purpose to just keeping all the Heroes that he summoned at the castle? And so a few hours later Kiran was ordering his first scouting team to head out. Among the soldiers he was sending out were Ayra, a sword wielding mercenary from the land of Judgral, and also Cordelia, a Ylissean Pegasus Knight. However, this time she wasn’t riding a pegasus, and instead of her armor she was wearing a wedding dress. She had been pulled away from a wedding festival, but she was confident she could fight just right without it - but not with her usual lance, but instead a bow - since her clothes only allowed her for movement like that, and she didn’t wish to change them after arriving. Ayra still had her usual sword and armor.

As the squad left, he could see some of the other heroes that weren’t picked for today’s mission, gathered in the entrance hall to wish the leaving heroes luck. He could tell there were already hints of more intimate relationships between the heroes, but decided he should let them grow - having someone to fight for would certainly help with the heroes’ battle performance.

After the scouting team was gone, Kiran decided to go back to his room. On the way there, he ran into a girl with a flower crown in her hair. He recalled her name was Linde. She was wearing a long pink dress with a high cut that went all the way to her hip on one side. Her long brown ponytail flowed nicely behind her as she walked past him, her eyes lowered as she tried not to be noticed. However, Kiran already had taken notice of her, and grabbed her by the wrist. “Come with me, Linde.” She smiled brightly at him, a blush appearing at her cheeks. She didn’t want to disobey the summoner, but she was also hoping that being obedient would make him be nice to her in the future. So she let him lead her to his room, and lock the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Kiran looked at Linde again. “Take the dress off.” He told her, and she blushed hard as she heard that. What kind of an order was that? She had never let another man see her naked before… She knew disobeying him would make it even worse for her, her innocent mind not realizing that it wouldn’t end on that. She removed the puffy cuffs on her arms, then undid the collar that was holding the dress up. As the dress loosened on the top, it slid over her petite breasts. It stopped at her hips, and she let it stay here as she looked at the summoner again. His hungry gaze caused her to feel even more uncomfortable, so to calm herself she knelt and started undoing her sandals. The systematic action of untangling the golden straps that were wrapped around her legs nearly up to her knees made her ease in to her nudity. When her bare feet touched the cold stone floor, she didn’t hesitate to pull her dress past her hips, taking her panties with it as well as she slid it down her shapely ass and long legs. As she stepped over it, still blushing but not as embarrassed as when she started, she stood upright and presented herself to the summoner.

As Linde’s naked form was revealed to him, Kiran couldn’t help but compare her to Lyn. While Linde’s thighs weren’t as nice as hers, they still were nice and shapely. Her snatch with a small bush of brown her looked pretty inviting to him, and he could see that her pink nipples on her small breasts had already stiffened because of the cold. He walked to her and cupped her pointed chin with one hand, the other undoing his robes. Anna forced him to wear the robes as they fit his new status, and he was thankful for how they allowed him to free his cock quickly. Linde’s eyes widened as she saw the man’s cock, her mind finally understanding what she wanted to do to her. However, she quickly got over it - she couldn’t prevent it anyways, so perhaps she should try to enjoy it?

She winced in pain as the man forced his dick inside her. Her hymen was quickly torn, a stab of pain flowing through her. However, the pain was replaced soon enough with pleasure - just as she wanted. She locked her hands with his, feeling herself slowly beginning to like what was happening. Kiran’s hands broke away from hers after some time, but as one hand started going down her back and to her thighs, she enjoyed it as well. The other hand grabbed her ponytail, moving upwards her back until it reached her throat. He squeezed the ponytail together, turning it into a more solid and firm makeshift rope. She didn’t understand what he was doing even as he let go of her ass and used his first hand to wrap the ponytail around her throat. Only when he finished the knot and pulled on it, making it tighten around her throat, did she realize what was he doing.

Her hands shot up instantly as her breathing became restricted, her instincts telling her she should fight against it. However, Kiran pulled harder on the hair, and her fingers just clawed helplessly at her hair as he started strangling her. Her face grew red as the pain in her neck and her chest increased. Her eyes stared at the hooded face of the man that was about to kill her. She didn’t understood why - wasn’t she one of his soldiers now? Tears started to flow from her eyes because of how unfair it felt, but the pain showing on her face meant nothing to Kiran. 

Linde’s pussy was pretty tight, but the asphyxiation made it twitch nicely around his cock. And it was enough to push him over the edge, his hot semen shooting deep inside Linde’s cunt. However, she didn’t even notice - her life was nearly gone at that point. Her eyes had a vacant look to them, her tongue lolling out of her open mouth with drool leaking. He kept his cock inside her, still strangling her. Only after he felt her go fully limp did he let go of her, and her body slid off his cock as it collapsed. He watched her slumped over body as it twitched on his floor, fully satisfied with what he did.

He confirmed what he suspected earlier - fucking a dying woman was extremely pleasurable, it wasn’t just a fluke back with Lyn. And with a seemingly endless source of new women to kill, he expected to test it countless more times.

Cordelia didn’t like where they were going. As they advanced, their surroundings turned from pleasant into some dangerous volcanic wasteland. She shied away from various lava pits, knowing how dangerous it would be if her dress caught fire. After they entered, they split into smaller groups to search the area quickly. She could see Ayra a couple meters ahead, walking carefully with her sword drawn, ready to strike at anyone that appeared. Cordelia’s eyes snapped upwards as she heard the flapping of pegasus wings in the distance - that was a sound she’d always recognize. She readied an arrow on her bow, but when she wanted to warn Ayra, the black haired woman ran away. “She must have noticed something. Well, I can handle a single pegasus rider myself.” She thought to herself as she aimed for the enemy in the distance.

She released the arrow, and watched it fly towards its target. The flying horse swayed in the sky as the arrow pierced one of its wing. It let out a cry that sounded pretty familiar to her, but she forced the thought away as she prepared another arrow. That clipped the other wing, and the pegasus shook again, with a cry that sounded heartbreaking to her, then began falling from the sky. She walked over to where she saw it fall, going a bit slower than usual because of her dress.

Finally she was close enough that she could see the pegasus and its unlucky rider. Unlucky, because they had fallen into one of the lava pits. She walked closer to confirm what she was seeing. The pegasus had its neck broken by the fall, and just as she got there it lashed out, throwing the rider was off and into the lava. Cordelia shifted her vision towards the woman. And to her shock, it was another her. As she noticed that, she just stopped in place, looking at the other woman, not understanding what was happening. How could there be another her? 

It puzzled her for a moment, but eventually she understood the other her could have been summoned, just as she was. She walked closer to confirm what she was seeing, getting on the edge. The other Cordelia took a quick soak in the lava, with it eating away at her entire body. It mostly ate away at her clothes, but the exposed part of her thighs was in direct contact with the burning matter. She got up quickly, but some lava stuck to her as she did. Because of that, her chances of getting out were lowering with each passing second. It didn’t help that she checked on her pegasus at first, confirming she couldn’t help it. And as she turned towards the edge of the flaming pit, she finally noticed who was watching her from the shore, just as confused as the other woman was a moment ago.

She was dumbstruck, not moving as she tried to get what was happening. However, she didn’t have the time for that. Her boots could only survive being submerged in lava for a short time, and so the lava burned through them. She jumped up as her socks caught fire almost instantly, but as she landed the pain returned. She realized too late that she should have gotten out first, because now she was quickly losing the ability to walk. Her legs gave out in a few more moments, and she collapsed into the lava again.

The upper part of her body was protected by her armor, but her waist and abdomen wasn’t. She could support herself with her hands, as their gauntlets provided enough protection, but her clothes quickly caught fire as well. Her long hair also touched the lava, and she could feel the heat on it. Her once shapely legs were quickly charred, and she eventually lost control in them as well. Her ass slammed into the lava when she couldn’t no longer keep it out, her cunt touching the fire as it sunk beneath the surface. The flames licked at her pussy, quickly burning the small patch of pubic hair there. The pain finally proved too much for her, and she screamed in pain.

Watching her slowly burn was painful for the first Cordelia, but the scream really pushed her over the edge. The slow realization that she caused the death of another version of herself was eating away at her, and seeing just how much pain she was causing the other her was also quite painful to her mentally. So as she started crying out in pain, Cordelia raised her bow again. She wanted to save the woman in the fire pit from any more pain, so she aimed towards the other’s head. She let go of the arrow, and it buried itself right between her eyes. The other Cordelia collapsed lifelessly, but Cordelia kept standing over there as her body slowly burned away. Only when the entire body submerged under the lava she decided she should leave, but at that time almost nothing remained from the lower half of that her’s body.

However, as she was about to leave, a small explosion sounded over from where the pegasus was. She confirmed sadly that it identical to the pegasus she used to fly on as another explosion sounded from beneath it. And suddenly, a pillar of flame shot out from underneath it, the sudden eruption completely consuming the pegasus as well as its rider. As the lava began to fall, a few flaming pieces of debris slammed into Cordelia. She watched with horror as her dress caught fire in a few spots. She looked around in desperation, trying to figure out what she could do to extinguish the flames, but nothing caught her attention. With that failing her, she grabbed the fabric around one of the burning spots, and quickly cut it out using one of her arrows. She did that for the burning spots at the bottom of her dress, but it wasn’t very precise. As she was cutting one of them, her hand slipped, and she cut all through her dress the way up to her hip.

Despite her quick action, most of the outer shell of her dress was either burned or cut away. One patch of flames also remained - one at her chest, just beneath her breasts. She was trying to come up with a different idea for that part, but as that failed her, she concluded she had to do it. Since the dress hugged her skin directly there, she cried out in pain as she cut through the dress and her own skin. Steadying her hand, she managed to cut out that piece of fabric as well, but as she did, the part of her dress over her breasts lost its support, and it simply fell away. She tried to hold it in place with one hand, but she knew it wasn’t very practical, so she let it fall, her breasts now exposed. Still, she concluded the damage to her dress was worth - it she got off with only a couple of burns. She decided to go look for Ayra now, and she finally left.

What she didn’t know however, was that another woman was watching the other Cordelia die as well. Selena, watched her mother die from the other side of the flaming pit. Losing her mother a second time filled her with enough pain to nearly go mad with grief, and when she saw her being finished off, she ran away. Fury and pain was coursing through her body as she searched for anyone she could blame the death on. She knew there were people exploring the swamp other than her group, and she was determined to pay them back. As she saw a black haired woman with a sword, she charged at her with an angry shout.

Ayra finished exploring the area she was told to, and was now going back to the spot they agreed to meet at. As she walked, suddenly she heard a scream. She turned around, just in time to notice a girl with long red twintails running towards her with a sword in hand. She had no idea who she was, but she had no intention of just letting her attack her. She drew her own sword, and ran straight at the girl that was attacking her. She believed in her speed, so she wasn’t afraid of testing it against another sword fighter.

Selena saw the woman dash towards her, a bit surprised by her quick reaction. Still, she was not going to back off from such a fight, and so she continued running. However, when the woman was in range, a sharp pain exploded in her right arm. The black-haired woman’s sword moved almost to fast for her to see, but fortunately the woman didn’t hurt her much. The sword tore through her sleeve, and left a shallow cut along the length of her arm. Selena turned towards the woman as she ran past her, a smug smile showing on her face, as if she was taunting her.

Ayra smiled as she proved herself superior once again. She chose not to hurt the other woman deeply, only to show her what she could do - and to warn her that she wouldn’t be that generous if she attacked her again. Still, it seemed that the girl didn’t get a hint, as determination lit up in her eyes, telling Ayra she was about to attack her again. Well, if she wanted to give it another go, Ayra was more than happy to provide. Her sword started to glow slightly as she prepared to use her special technique, Astra.

Selena ran towards her again, this time more angry than before. That rage provided her with a bit more strength, and this time she was certain she could strike before her opponent did. She swung hard towards the other’s waist, cutting through the purple cloth there. A small gush opened in Ayra’s stomach, but she evaded in time for it not to become more severe. She wasn’t angry that the other hit her - it made the fight more fun than simply defeating her with no resistance. Still, she had to make sure that didn’t happen again. As the girl was standing and preparing to attack again, Ayra jumped towards her, calling for the power of Astra.

She swung towards Selena’s hand first, knocking the sword out of it and cutting though her glowe. She quickly rotated the sword and delivered a strike across Selena’s chest, easily slicing through both her leather armor and her skin. Continuing with the technique, she spun in place and swung the sword at Selena’s opposite leg now. Her black thighhighs provided no defence against a sharp blade, and another bloody gash opened in her leg. Complete panic showed up on Selena’s face as Ayra delivered an upwards cut, slicing through Selena’s skirt as it cut all the way through her front, the blade touching her pussy as a vertical cut appeared in her abdomen. Ayra rose her blade above her head, magical energy flowing around her body as she grabbed the handle with both hands and delivered a devastating downwards cut with all her strength.

Selena barely moved her head out of the way so that it didn’t get split in half, but Ayra’s blade cut easily through her shoulder. She watched in horror as her left arm was cleanly cut off. She clutched the stump with her remaining hand as blood started to spurt from it. She knew she lost this fight, but she still didn’t know if the other girl was done with her. After all, she disarmed her straight away, but still continued to hack away at her. Even through pain, she was more sad about not being able to avenge her mother than about her sudden amputation.

Ayra looked at the girl she just defeated, slowly calming down. The other girl couldn’t do anything dangerous now, but still the earlier determination proved she could become dangerous again. With her loss now she would most likely hold a grudge against anyone who would come there again, and Ayra knew this first mission certainly wasn’t going to be the last in this direction. And such a grudge could become dangerous for anyone who came there.

“I won’t let you live.” Ayra told the girl as she decided to finish her off. The pure hatred suddenly flashing in Selena’s eyes told Ayra that was a wise decision. She got closer and lined up the sword’s tip with where she knew Selena’s hearth would be, her other hand grabbing her by the shoulder so that she wouldn’t move away. The girl stared at her with more intense fury glowing in her red eyes, but Ayra ignored that and forced the sword through her. It’s tip came out of Selena’s back, but looking at the way Selena’s body started shaking she was sure it sliced straight through Selena’s heart.

Ayra pulled her sword out, and let go of Selena’s shoulder. The girl fell to her feet, still shaking. Still, her eyes widened as she noticed someone behind Ayra. Her final thoughts were filled with confusion - did she get herself killed for nothing?

Ayra turned around when she noticed Selena’s reaction, and came eye to eye with a crying Cordelia. She noticed her rather torn dress and her unexpected nudity, but what mattered was that she was alive. Still, the tears and that hurt expression made Ayra a bit worried.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, and Cordelia answered her with more sobs. “That… That was my daughter…” She replied weakly, and Ayra stared at her at first. How could she have a grown up daughter when she didn’t seem much older than her? But the pain showing on her face convinced her it was genuine. She didn’t know how to console her, though. “Do you want some time alone with her?” She eventually asked, and Cordelia nodded vigorously through her tears. Ayra got away a bit, standing on guard so that Cordelia could say goodbye to her daughter in peace. When she was gone, the pair returned to the rendezvous point and their scouting team returned to the Askrian castle.


End file.
